Goodbyes from a Limo
by cutiemama3
Summary: Inspired by, but not like "Song of Lunch" starring Alan Rickman and Emma Thompson; an older couple, on their first few dates, in their last few moments together at the end of the night.


Goodbyes from a Limo

/

"Thank you for a lovely night." She scooted over to him in the limo to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure," he said. His hazel eyes lingered on her lips. She hesitated, and then kissed his lips gently. Their first kiss. "Goodnight," she said, and left the car. She wanted to kiss him longer, but she was grateful for the start. She didn't want to rush him.

He watched her take the stairs to her flat and disappear behind her front door. A lovely kiss from a lovely lady, he thought. He wanted to kiss her longer, but was grateful for the start. He didn't want to rush her.

/

"Thank you, again, for a lovely night." They leaned in for a kiss; she squeezed his shoulder and he stroked her neck.

"My pleasure," he said, and smiled warmly.

"Goodnight." She left the limo and he watched her go up the stairs to her flat. Such a kind man she thought.

Such a sweet lady, he thought, and smiled remembering their night together, thinking how nice it would be someday if it were longer.

/

She slid over to kiss him goodnight. Her hand glided up his thigh and rubbed his hip as she met his warm lips. Her hand wandered up his tummy to his chest then his shoulder. He didn't touch her so she backed off. It was a longer kiss but she felt she shouldn't push. She gently touched his cheek and said "Goodnight."

He loved to watch her ascend the stairs. Her curves were delicious to look upon. Obviously she wanted more, but if he rushed her he worried she might regret it. He was worried _he_ might regret it. There hadn't been anyone else in fifty years. Seeing her safely inside he told the driver to take him home.

/

"Thank you again for a lovely night," she smiled.

It was a lovely night. "My pleasure," he always said.

She leaned in… and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and went to leave.

"Hold on," he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She smiled and sat back down.

"I'm not trying to be coy. I just got the impression I might be moving a bit too fast for you. I'm enjoying our time together very much, I just want to be sensitive."

This time he leaned in to her and gave her a lovely, long kiss. "Thank you," he said quite close to her, "but I'll tell you if it's going too fast, you don't have to guess."

It was her turn to stare longingly at his mouth. All she could do was nod, and caught herself trembling. "Are you cold, my Dear?" he asked, still close to her face. She shook her head "no". "That's what I thought." He came in for another kiss and put his arms around her, pulling her in. She responded with same. Their tongues got a bit entwined, but just a little. She still let him set the pace and how long they lasted.

"Now that's a goodnight kiss," she said. He just smiled and gently rubbed the back of his fingers against her pink cheek.

"Goodnight," and once again, she was gone.

/

They were holding hands the whole trip. When they pulled up to her apartment they both looked at it like they didn't want the night to end. They smiled at each other and leaned in for their goodnight kiss. He moved his arms to surround her and hold her. He held her tight, and she him. How could they get closer? They didn't want to let go.

She bravely asked him, "Would you like to come in? Tea, perhaps?" she asked breathlessly, her voice shaking a little.

"No. Not tonight. I have an early call."

Disappointed, but trying not to show it, "Ok, talk to you soon. Goodnight."

He missed her already. He adjusted his hard-on while watching her backside go up the front stairs.

/

He patted the seat next to him, the middle of the limo's back seat. He wanted her closer. There was always a table between them, or surrounded by other theater goers; he wanted her to himself.

She put her hand on his thigh and rested her head against his shoulder. His arm reached around her and now she was resting on his chest. They were both very content for the short ride to her place.

She really wanted to explore more than his thigh during the trip home. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and kissed her head. He loved having her in his arms. He wanted more.

Pulling up to her flat she sat up to leave. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he kissed her for a long time, pushing her back down to the seat to lay on top of her. They were making out like randy teenagers. Fortunately, the privacy window was up and the driver turned up the radio.

His erection was pushed against her and wanted him inside of her very badly. When they came up for air she asked, again, "Would you like to come in?"

"For tea?" he asked. She shook her head no. "But you can stay for morning coffee if you like." He grinned, he liked the sound of that.

"Let's." he agreed. "Driver," he called, "I'll be getting out here. Have a good night."

/


End file.
